Atlantis
by SwtDreams
Summary: A girl has to save Atlantis.She might have a romance.Havn't decided.This is first FF so be nice.But if it stinks tell me.


Chapter I  
  
  
Once there was a land so beautiful and strange. Many lovely and strange  
creatures lived there. Some of the creatures were dragons,fairies,and elves.   
The people were all wizards or witches. The land was called Atlantis.   
  
Many people hunted for Atlantis .It once was joined to the mainland. Now  
called America. All strange creatures were thrown off of this mainland.   
Humans were afraid of them.  
  
The creatures of Atlantis was not mad at them. If they had been humans  
they would have done the same thing. Actually they looked up to them.   
These ordinary humans had learned to live a life without magic. Which to  
them was amazing.   
  
Later on the people forgot all about these creatures. Yet some humans   
only remembered the name of Atlantis. The people that remembered   
hunted for this strange world. They never looked in the right place. The  
creatures liked it that way.  
  
In America.......................  
  
"Willow,you need to do that work now. Quit looking out the window."  
yelled my teacher Mrs. Summers.  
  
I was in the middle of a major test.It was the second to last day of school.  
This was my last test with my worst teacher.Oh joy.  
  
Maybe I should tell you more about me.My name is Willow Andrews.I   
am 14 of age.I am an Indian and part English.I live in Mississippi.The hick  
state.Not really it might be boring, but it is nice.  
  
I live on a small farm.I have chickens,horses, and many more animals.  
We have many farm hands.We are rich,kinda.I love animals.It's like I  
can talk to them.And I can understand what they want.I can't understand  
what they are saying.I'm not like that.  
  
Oh yay!We are finally finished.No more school until next year.Well no   
work till next year.We still have to come to school tommorrow.But if I am  
correct it is only to get free stuff that no one wants.Only about fifty kids  
will come.  
  
When I got home there was a letter for me.It was really strange.It was  
written on old paper.It was quite strong though.I read it.This is what it   
said........  
  
Dear Miss Andrews,  
We need your help.Our world is being destroyed.In our legend it   
states that you will save us.Please do.Will you reply to this then we  
shall send someone to pick you up.  
The King of Atlantis  
  
All I could think was they have to be joking.Atlantis does not exist.  
Whoever wrote this is a nut.But just the same I replied.It would be fun.  
The next few days went without a hinch.  
  
I woke up with a quick start.Someone was standing over me.I looked  
real carefully(I was still groggy)It was a guy.He was really cute to.But   
all the same why was he in my room?  
  
"Who are you?And why are you in my room?"I asked.  
  
"I am to take you to Atlantis."he replied.  
  
"Oh.Well wake me up if you ever feel the urge to come get me.  
You scared me!"I told him.   
  
"I am very sorry for scaring you.I shall not do it anymore,madam."  
  
"Please call me Willow,not madam."  
  
"Yes,Willow.What ever you want."He said.  
  
Then he grabbed me and took me to Atlantis.Can't tell you   
how I got there,because I was blind folded.Though it did feel  
like I was on a boat.  
  
When we got to Atlantis I was in awe.It was beautiful.I felt  
someone looking at me and turned around.It was that guy.He  
was just staring at me like he just wanted to come over and hold  
me.  
  
"Yes may I help you?And you never told me your name."I told him.  
  
"My name is Robbie.And sorry about staring at you.We just have  
never seen anything like you here."he replied.  
  
"Is that good or bad?"I asked.  
  
"Well I think it is good but some well think it is bad."He said   
seriosly.  
  
"Why do you think it is good that I am here?"I asked curiosly.  
  
"Becuase you shall save our world of course."He told me frowning like   
I should have known that.  
  
"Oh yes.Of course."I said stupidly.I had thought maybe he had liked  
me.Oh boy,I was wrong.Of course I usually am.  
  
"Oh.That is alright Willow.Though I have no idea what other thing I   
would be glad that you are here."He replied to me.  
  
Then we arrived at the castle.It was magnificent.It was so big.And  
dragons were sitting at the very top like statues.It was so strange yet  
cool.Robbie looked at me and smiled at my reaction.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh,yes!It is .WOW!!!!"I said.  
  
"That was my reaction when I first saw it.Actually I was not born here.  
I am from America too."He said.  
  
"You are from America?"I asked looking at him strangely.  
  
"Yep.I came here when I was seven."he answered.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'll be 16 in September."  
  
"I'll be 15 in September!"  
  
"Oh.I thought you were 15"  
  
"How old do I look?"  
  
"You look about 16."  
  
Then we were interrupted by this guy who ran up to us and hugged  
me and kissed me on the cheek.I looked at him so strangley.  
  
"Princess you have finally made it.We have been worried.We thought  
you had been captured!"  
  
"Wait,hold on.Princess?I"m not a princess!."  
  
"Yes you are and I'm your servant,Tony."he told me looking at me   
like I had lost it.  
  
"I just got here.How do I have a servant and I'm a princess?"  
  
"You are right fully Princess Willow Andrews of the Faires."  
  
"Yeah.Sure thing.Where are the sane people?"  
  
"You have a since of humor that is good." 


End file.
